


Put Down The Weapons You Fight With

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Poetry, give me prompts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: A collection of poetry based on my take of John and James.





	1. Chapter 1

One look across the deck

and

I think to know where your thoughts lay

and

the green rolling hills I spy, tell a story

but

the blue sky in me does not permit me to seek it

but

swords clash, bodies thrown together, we intertwine

or

am I feeling this throb in my chest for naught in yours

or

are you truly there, waiting for me to take the first step


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t remember the way you looked at me,

or the way your eyes glimmered in the Autumn light.

The shine in your curly locks, tousled in the harsh, salty wind.

How your body moved in-sync with mine…

I don’t remember the lyrical words you used,

or those hushed sweet nothings that tickled my ear.

The way you seemed to waft over my very being, my entire soul.

How your touch would send trembles down my back…

I don’t remember what your favorite shade of green is,

or when you would shiver randomly, for no reason.

The way your voice shook when you fought tears, 

How blood filled your cheeks, embarrassing you even more.

I don’t remember the way your…or the ….how we… 

Even when I don’t remember, you make me remember..


End file.
